A Duet That Will Top All
by livingstorywriter101
Summary: The Music Meister is back and that can only mean one thing... a Gotham themed musical! Batman calls in a bit of help but what happens when his help unintentionally joins Mr. Meister for a duet that could end up being deadly? Please R&R!
1. A Very Musical Greeting

I look at the town I'm now in. Gotham… the only reason I've come here is too help out a friend. Even though I'm a superhero I would never come to a town with so much criminal activity on my own will. Why people even call me a superhero is beyond me. I don't have powers, I'm just really good a hand to hand combat and have a couple cool gadgets. The closest I have to a power is good agility, limberness and speed. But I've gained those over the years. My friend is also a 'superhero' but has no powers. He's Batman, the Dark Knight, protector of Gotham or whatever you wanna call him; I personally call him Bats like most of his cohorts and enemies.

Well, onto why I'm actually here. Batman called in a favor I owe him. Apparently one of Gotham's more dangerous villains escaped Akrham. I swear, there's not really a point of Arkham at this point! Villains are always escaping from it, if anything they use it as a little place to take a break from their villainy. It's probably a vacation spot for them at this point!

I'm not exactly sure who this particular villain is; the name had something about music in it. I wasn't paying the best attention when Batman had told me about the villain; it's not my fault though. I was sort of trying to stop a villain in my own city. Yea, there are villains in my city, but nowhere near as many as in Gotham.

I spot Batman waiting for me on the rooftop of a building. I quickly jump into the air and do some fancy maneuvers on the walls of various building. I admit, some of the moves were unneeded and meant to showoff; but it's only because it's been forever since I've seen Bats and I've progressed a lot in my ability. I'm up to the roof within five minutes at most. "Bats," I smirk my greeting.

"Angela," Batman greet back. "Good to see you again."

"Same to you," I say. "So what's this about you needing my help?"

"The Music Meister has broken out of Arkham."

"Who?"

I look at Batman with a confused beyond belief expression. Just because I'm a hero doesn't mean I know about every villain in every city. Heck, I barely know all the names of the villains in my own city! I have a horrible memory when it comes to names. "The Music Meister."

"And he is?"

"He can sing in a pitch so high that he can control whoever hears him."

"Ah… so why do you need my help? You've put him in Arkham before haven't you?"

"Only with the help of Black Canary, Aquaman, and Green Arrow. They're all away in other towns on missions."

"Oh… okay then. So where's this Music Meister guy and what's he look like?"

"_The Music Meister,_

_Sings the song that the world wants to hear!_

_A new hero won't stop the melody,_

_It will flow to every ear!_

_And with its power,_

_The world will soon belong to me!"_

"Where's that Music coming _from?_" I ask, though I find myself singing the last word.

"Quickly, put these in so he can't control you!" Batman says, holding out some earplugs.

"_Why am I singing?! _

_This is too weird!" _I sing in a voice much higher than that of I talk in.

"_Singing my dear,_

_It's the only to express yourself!_

_Just follow my lead,_

_And sing out to the world!_

_All your pains and fears,_

_They'll soon be heard!"_

I look around frantically, my will suddenly beginning to blur. A man in a very dark purple, almost navy blue, zoot suit with green music notes as the buttons, what look to be tap shoes, some music note cuff links, a feathered hat, bright red hair, a very prominent gap between his two front teeth and a pair of white glasses that look like sheet music (musical notes and all) leaps right in front of me. He wore a smirk on his face as he grabs my hand and spins me around and away from Batman. "_Enough of these silly games,_

_Come with me and realize where your true strength lies!_

_Fighting villainy,_

_Why do that when you could help in ruling it?_"

His singing is so nice… hypnotic even. I blink as he stops spinning me, I'm facing Batman. For some reason I feel the need to fight Batman, like he's the enemy. "_The Music Meister!_

_He's right,_

_How could it have taken me so long to realize what was right in front of me?_

_You're the real foe,_

_Everything told to me before was a pile of lies!_" I sing, my voice sounding strange and foreign.

"Don't do this Angela," Batman says, blocking my jump kick.

All of my fighting feels strangely choreographed for some reason, as if I'm dancing. I manage to swipe kick Batman, making him fall. "Yes, yes!" the Music Meister laughs before grabbing my hand again. "_Now come,_

_Come and join me! _

_Singing a duet with me,_

_Your beautiful soprano with my gorges tenor!_

_Our duet shall be perfect,_

___You and I will rule the world with our voices!_"

I immediately nod my head yes, not taking one second to think about it. The way he's singing it makes it sound like the only right, or possible, option I have in the world. "_Of course,_

_Our duet will be the best to ever be heard!_

_No one else will stand in our way,_

_Together we'll rule!_" I sing, though somewhere in the back of my head I know this isn't right. It seems wrong. All of it seems very wrong.

**(Please realize that I've only just started watching the show but I loved the episode so much that I just had to write a follow up story to it. Hopefully this isn't too horrifically and hopefully the continuity isn't horrible with the show. I just Black Canary, Aquaman, and Green Arrow being in the episode so I figure they're in Gotham every so often. Angela is my own OC)**


	2. A Very Musical Past

Before Batman is able to get up Music Meister pulls me onto a motorcycle, like thing, that looks like a pair of eight notes. I hold onto him from behind, as he makes it jump from rooftop to rooftop, humming the whole time. The motorcycle soon begins to slow down, we're in front of, what looks to be, an empty opera house. Music Meister immediately drags me in and has me sit in the front row. He then goes and plays on the organ, his voice filling the opera house. My mind begins to grow hazy and I find it hard to think in any way, shape or form.

_"Come, come and sing,_

_Sing a duet with me!_

_Fill this hall with your lovely melodies,_" Music Meister sings before motioning for me to join him on the stage.

I get up and go onto the stage, my mind to hazy to think against it. "What do you want to sing about?" I ask.

"Whatever you want," Meister says with a smirk. "Sing your fears and pains out, sing about your past. Sing about anything."

I open my mouth and begin to sing. "_His words so harsh,_

_His point all too clear…_

_His laughter so haunting,_

_His games so cruel…_

_All it's caused is pain,_

_Why would I ever love him?_"

My high soprano voice was beginning to crack as I felt the painful memories of love past coming back to me. High school had been hell for me, especially when someone found out I liked them. "Good, good," Meister says. "Just let it all out."

"_I could never please them,_

_They always would laugh in my face!_

_The pain they caused me,_

_It all still haunts me to this day!_

_Friends I thought were mine,_

_They all betrayed my trust and talked behind my back!_

_If only I could've been wiser back then…_

_If only high school had never happened,_" I sing, the words all just coming naturally.

"_Ah, but how people can be cruel,_

_Feelings hurt and ignored!_

_When I was a lad people mad fun of me for being in choir,_

_But then I learned I could control them!_

_I'd sing higher and higher,_

_And soon enough they'd dance and sing,_

_Obeying my commands along the way!_" Meister sings.

It seems as if he's told this story before for some reason, it just seems so rehearsed. But, putting it all aside for the moment, I continued to sing. "_The ones I cared for,_

_They all turned against me at some point or another!_

_Those I tried to protect,_

_They ridiculed and taunted me!_

_I'd cry and call out for help,_

_But they only seemed to laugh!_" I sing, my voice growing louder and more powerful with each word.

I don't want to keep singing about these pains, but Meister's singing seems to keep urging me on to continue my story. "_Children can be so cruel,_" Meister sings, slowly fading the organ out.

The haze begins to lift from my mind and I feel myself beginning to realize just how wrong all of this is. Why had I agreed to team up with Meister in the first place? I can't really remember why I'd thought the villainess singer was someone I could trust. All I can really remember is that when he sang my mind began to get hazy and everything I knew was jumbled up and really confusing.

Before I can think about it too much, though, Meister comes up to me and pulls me into his arms and begins to softly sing to me, my mind becoming hazy again. "_We're two of a kind,_

_Both ridiculed for who we are!_

_Only we shall ever truly understand each other,_

_Our duet is the only that will ever make the pain stop!_

_Come away with me,_

_We can heal each other's pain, make the horrors stop!_"

His voice sounds so wonderful… through it I hear words telling me he'd never hurt me, never let anyone hurt me, never leave me. I've always been overly trusting, but this is insane. I feel, for some reason, that he's telling the truth. I look up at him, my legs feel unsteady. "_Of course…_

_The pain will soon fade!_

_It will seem like a dream long since gone,_

_We'll wake from this horrible nightmare!_

_Our duet will be the best ever heard,_

_All will stop to listen to it!_" I sing, equally as soft.

Meister smirks before spinning me around, my light blue suit suddenly feels quite different. I look down, my mask still on, and see that I'm now in a white dress, very much like a wedding dress but with a few musical notes on it, plus it's short and tight enough that I can easily fight in it. Meister puts a full body mirror, that has seemingly appeared out of thin air, in front of me. My, regularly, straight blond hair now has a curly elegant wave to it and its styled beautifully. My light blue eyes stare back at me from behind my mask. I look foreign, not anything like my regular self. It's like I've gone through a total costume change. "You look amazing," Meister whispers in my ear.

My mind is too hazy to truly comprehend what's going on, but I have a feeling deep down that this won't end well. It seems like I would never do this under normal circumstances, but whatever is different about these circumstances I can't quite place. The only odd thing is me not only wanting, but needing to do whatever Music Meister wants done. The urge to sing and dance also feels quite strange, almost forced upon me. But all these thoughts are buried to deeply behind the haze in my mind for me to truly analyze them properly.

**(God... I feel this chapter is probably one of the corniest things I've ever written, but it was kind of fun to tell a bit about Angela's past through song XD I want to develop her personality further, but I have to find a way to get her out of Music Meister's trance first so she can truly think for herself. A lot of Angela's past is based off what I'm going through right now. I'm in my freshman year of high school and going through a lot of pain and drama; it's probably the reason I like Meister so much, I can really identify with his tails of being made fun of by most everyone around you. It especially hurts if it's about liking someone. So yea... hopefully this wasn't too unbearable! Please review! I wanna know what people think!)**


	3. Do You Have Any Advil

Soon Music Meister and I are leaving the opera house so he can begin, what he calls, his 'meister' plan. He takes me to his motorcycle and we both get on. "Meister! There you are!"

We both look and see Batman standing no more than fifteen feet away. Meister smirks as he gets off the motorcycle, brining me with him. "Well, well, well Batman. Come to suffer another humiliating defeat?" Meister asks.

"Angela, what are you wearing?!" Batman asks, completely ignoring Meister's comment.

Before I can even respond Meister begins to sing and I feel the need to dance. "_Now come my sweet,  
Show Batman just how well you dance now!  
Your moves will surely floor him,  
Just do some kicks and spins,  
You're sure to knock him off his feet!_" he sings as I jump into action.

Music plays in my head, somehow, as leap into the air. I land behind Batman and quickly kick him in the back before he can even turn around. He stumbles forward a few steps before turning to face me. I raise my left leg in the air and kick towards his chest area, only to have my leg grabbed by him right before I can actually make contact with his armor. "_Let go of me_!" I sing, sounding quite calm for someone in my position.

Batman flips me to the ground and before I know it I'm trapped in a pair of Batcuffs. I struggle wildly as he pulls me up off the ground and tries to put some earplugs in my ears. I whip my head around furiously, making almost impossible for him to actually the earplugs anywhere near my ears. "_Don't worry my sweet,  
I'll soon be back!  
I'll get the few things we still need,  
And then I'll clip this bat's wings!  
When I come back our plan will be ready,  
Our duet will soon heal the pain!_" Meister sings before jumping onto his motorcycle and riding away.

As he gets farther and farther I begin to stop struggling and slowly, ever so slowly, the haze begins to leave my mind. Finally, with a small groan, I slump into Batman's arms. "Come on," Batman says dragging me to his car. "We'll go to the Batcave and prepare for when Meister returns."

As he gets me in the car I feel a pounding headache begin to come on, almost like a hangover. "What happened?" I mutter quietly as he undoes the batcuffs. "And what am I wearing?!"

"You were under Music Meister's control," Batman says simply as he begins to drive.

"You wouldn't happen to have so aspirin in the belt of yours would you?" I ask, not fully comprehending what has just been said to me.

"No," comes his reply.

"But you have everything else in there, why not asprin?"

"Because I don't keep aspirin in my belt."

"You're telling me you have freaking bat shark-repellent, but no aspirin? How can you have a job where you need shark-repellent but not have aspirin at hand?!"

Batman ignores me as he drives so I decide to try to remember what happened while I was with the Music Meister and why I'm in this dress. I look down and see that I'm also in green pants, the dress looks like sheet music with a heart in the corner and the dress has dark purple sleeves, the same shade as on Meister's zoot suit. I want to remember when and how I got in it but everything from the moment Meister showed up to when I found myself cuffed in the Batcuffs is a complete blur.

After a while a small screen in the Batmobile lights up to show Batman that there's a crime in progress. Batman quickly turned the car to go to the scene, causing me to jerk forward and hit my head on the dashboard. "Ow…" I mutter.

"Put these on," Batman says handing me some bat shaped earplugs as he pulls to a stop. I see Music Meister not very far away, singing so some guards will bring a couple of gigantic speakers out for him. I can't hear his singing though, sound proof windows probably. "You'll have to fight in that outfit for now, we'll get you a different one as soon as possible. Don't take the earplugs out for anything."

I nod, only wanting to get this over with so I can go back home. I quickly place the earplugs in my ears and get out of the car. "Ah my sweet,  
You've found me!  
But you seem to have brought a friend with you," Meister sings, but it's so muffled that it has no affect on me.

Batman leaps into action and tries to make a kick a Meister, but it's quickly dodged and the guards are set on him. As he fights back and forth with the dancing guards Meister hops down from where he's standing and slowly walks towards me. I get in a fighting stance, though I feel extremely awkward and self-conscious in the dress I'm wearing, it's extremely low cut and skin tight. Meister smirks as he reaches out to pull out my earplugs. I jerk my head back before he can touch me and make an attempt to kick him. "Ah, ah, ah," he smirks, gracefully escaping collision with my foot. "That's not very nice of you Angela. What happened to us healing each other's pain and singing our wonderful duet?"

I glare at him as I try to punch him but suddenly find myself unable to move. I look and see that I'm being held by a random person who Meister had put under his control. I struggle, but find that this person is actually quite strong. "Let go of me!" I say, not wanting to hurt the stranger. Music Meister begins to pull one of the earplugs out of my ear. "No! Batman!"

I struggle hoping Batman will help me before hearing a thud and quickly turn my head in time to see a whole mob of people now encircling Batman and kicking at him. The other earplug comes out and I'm suddenly left feeling the haze again. It's not as strong but it's enough to make me want to join the mob. "_Now my dear,  
What do you say to singing another duet?  
We're on our way,  
The world will soon be on its knees!  
Come and see,  
See my masterpiece!_" Meister sings as he takes my hand.

I follow numbly and soon find that we're in front of a giant stage equipped with two microphones and many speakers. "What is it?" I ask quietly, this causes him to smirk.

"It's the stage we'll sing on to take over Gotham. I've learned to aim a bit smaller and then work your way up to the world."


	4. Don't I Know You?

Soon Meister is helping me onto the stage. "So what do you think? It turned out great if I say so myself," he says with a smirk.

"Most definitely," I respond.

"Glad you think so," Meister smirks. "Now let's show Gotham what a duet really is!"

"But what about Batman?" I ask.

"Oh, he's going to be enjoying the show from right over there!" Meister says pointing a chair in front of the stage. In the chair and unconscious Batman is tied up in a sitting position. The haze is starting to lift sense Meister hasn't sung for a while, but he quickly seems to realize it. "_Now let us sing,_

_We'll heal the pain!_

_It will be a blast,_

_And pretty soon we'll clip the wings of the Bat!_" he sings.

"_The world will soon be his,_

_I'll be by his side!_

_Soon all the memories will just be a dream!" _I sing.

"_And to spice up the show,_

_A wedding will be held!_

_We'll be married,_

_All will see a love they'll never know!"_ Meister sings before pulling me into his arms and kissing me. My mind is so mixed up that I soon find myself kissing him back. "_So will you marry me?"_

I look up at Meister and without a second thought I automatically sing, "_Of course, _

_I'll marry you."_

Meister smirks and holds my chin up, so I'm looking right at where his eyes are. "Now let's see your beautiful face behind the mask," he says as brings his free hand towards my sky blue mask. I move my own hand to stop him, knowing deep down that I have to protect my secret identity with my life. "_Just let me remove the mask,"_ he sings softly into my ear, causing my hands to drop to my sides. He removes the mask and his jaw drops. "Angie?!"

He quickly let's go of my chin, lifts up his glasses and blinks, as if he doesn't believe his eyes. The haze suddenly leaves me so quickly that I stumble forward and into Meister's arms. I look up at him, my head hurting like hell, and suddenly recognize him. "Patrick?!" I say, dumbfounded.

Patrick had been my best friend since birth; we'd gone to school together and always hung out together until my family moved the beginning of freshman year. That's when life had started to go downhill for me. Like Patrick, I'd always been ridiculed because I was different. I was quiet, not very sociable and just didn't like being around people all that much. I was very sensitive too; I would often be made fun of for crying about various things. Patrick and I had kept in contact through phone and as many visits as possible. When we managed to see each other he'd be the shoulder I truly needed to cry on and I'd be his. But rarely did he ever cry. He was always happy and there for me, telling me that the people at school would regret ever hurting me. He'd cheer me up and make me laugh. I never remember him being able to control people with his voice, but I can't remember him ever singing in front of me. Could it be that he valued me enough as a friend that he tried to keep me out of it or do I just not remember any of it? "Oh my…" Patrick says before smirking and singing again. "_You know, _

_I've always loved you!_

_Our wedding will be grand,_

_The best in the land!_

_You'll be my bride,_

_And I your groom!"_

The haze hits me again with full force as I try to fight it. I don't like this Patrick… I remember him always trying to get me to smile and laugh, not trying to control me. And since when has he always loved me?! We've always just been friends! We'd talk about things we couldn't talk about with anyone else, he'd always be trying to get me to be happy rather than sad, he was there for me whenever something major happened, he'd drop everything to come and help me… oh god. We acted like we were together, we treated each other as if we were boyfriend girlfriend, but didn't kiss or anything like that, and I never realized it. I fight to stay in control. "_Th-the wedding's o-off,_

_I-I love you bu-but not in that way._

_We-we're nothing more tha-than friends,_

_I-I'm sorry but it's t-true,"_ I sing, managing to hold onto a small shred of freedom and pull out of his grasp.

I back away slowly, feeling extremely weak, as an expression of pure rage comes to Patrick's face. He sings louder and with more power letting the haze totally engulf me. My head spins from the sudden impact and I feel myself begin to find myself swaying and, soon, falling. I find myself in Patrick's arms instead of on the ground where I thought I'd land. He smirks down at me. "_You've always loved me,_

_You know it's true._

_We'll soon be married,_

_My dreams will soon come true!_

_Your nightmares will end,_

_I'll never let them hurt you again!" _he sings into my ear.

I'm too weak to even try to resist Patrick's control and I can't find the energy to open mouth to sing so I relax into his arms and hum into his suit. The music in my head turns into a loud ringing and slowly goes to a soft buzzing sound as the world around me spins and begins to blur and darken. The last thing I hear before blacking out is Patrick's laughter.

**(And it got stupider :/ I know it's unbarably bad, but I'm having fun with it and it's helping take my mind off the shit I have going on in real life. Someone you like with your soul and heart moving away the day your grandma dies does not make for good times. Add on betrayal to the extreme, parents guilting you into stuff you don't want and unexpected feeling appearing and you've got my current life in a nutshell, sounds so much like Degrassi to me that it's unreal. Anybody who knows why I picked MM's name is awesome!)**


	5. This Reminds Me Of that Time

I begin to wake up, my head throbbing and my body aching. It feels as if I have the worst head cold ever mixed with a horrible hang over. I quietly groan, only to wince from the sound. I make a mental note to myself to not make any noise as long as possible. I blink, thankful that the lighting of the room I'm in is quite dim. I try to move, so I can figure out where I am, but I quickly find that I'm tied to the chair I'm in.

I force myself to focus through the pain and see that I'm in front of a full body mirror. I blink, trying to convince myself that I'm just seeing things. When I open my eyes again though I see that what I'd seen was not a figment of my imagination. I'm now in a full blown, very sparkly, wedding dress, complete with a tiara for the veil. I sigh, when Patrick did something he went all out for it. He's made me look as girly as possible… I'm not into girly and he knows it! I look like how my mother would want me to look for my wedding, not how I'd want to look. At least he put my mask back on me.

I begin to struggle, hoping to get out of the ropes. After about a half hour I begin to feel a lot better, but the headache returns about ten minutes after that when Patrick walks in. I glare at him, hoping I look somewhat menacing. Though I doubt I can look any bit menacing tied to a chair and dressed up like some princess. "What?" Patrick asks, trying to look innocent. "You don't like your new outfit?"

I grit my teeth and force a sickeningly sweet smile. "No, I love it," I say, venom dripping from every word. "It's just what I would have picked out."

He smirks before kneeling down in front of me. "Good," he says, holding my face so I'm looking directly where his eyes are hidden behind his glasses. I avert my eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with him, I'm too mad to want to look at him. "You do look absolutely magnificent Angie." I continue to look away, feeling too mad to respond. "Just answer me this.  
We've always been so close,  
The only ones either could talk to.  
When two are that dependent on each other,  
Wouldn't you say they've always been right for each other?  
Just answer that question truthfully."

My mind becomes a bit hazy, though I fight with all my might to stay in control. "It wasn't a dependency Patrick…  
Not for me at least.  
It was a friendship I thought would always last,  
But at this point… I'm not so sure I thought right," I sing quietly.

Patrick lifts his glasses, his blue eyes showing a hurt expression as they look into mine. His singing powers seem so much stronger when his eyes are revealed. I feel myself beginning to slip as I begin to find myself staring into his eyes. "Is that your honest opinion of what we have?  
Has all we've been through together not shown you how much I need you?  
Have I just always been that friend who will never be more?  
Has all I done for you not been needed, it was just a courtesy to you?"

I feel tears fill my eyes as I fully fall into his control. "I'm sorry Patrick…  
I love you…  
I always have…  
I always will…"

Even though I'm under his control, what I'm saying still feels very natural and true to me. The hurt expression on Patrick's face remains, though, and soon the haze goes away. "I want an honest answer," Patrick says. "Not one while you're under my influence. Am I just that guy you'll always see as a friend Angie? Do really think me comforting you when you were hurting was just me being a 'good friend'?"

I feel the tears continuing to fill my eyes as I force myself to look away. I don't want to answer Patrick's questions, because, quite honestly, I really don't know anymore. Looking back at all the times he's helped me out of high school drama and just feeling depressed in general I feel a new level of respect for him. But… love? I really don't know. I've always been so close to him and I can't figure out if these new feelings are just confusion or the old friendship coming back or if they are love. "Please answer me Angie," he said in a pleading tone.

"I… I don't know," I whisper, doing my best to hold back the tears that the confusion and the expression on his face. "I really don't know anymore! How am I supposed to know anymore Patrick?! Those feeling confuse me so I try to stay away from them or not think about them!"

I know that if I don't calm down I'll start crying soon, I'm not going to cry again. "Don't cry Angie," Patrick said, his face now having an expression of understanding and a hint of amusement on it.

"I'm not going to cry," I say adamantly. "And what's so funny?"

Patrick no looks to be holding back a small laugh but he lets it slip and chuckles. "This just reminds me so much of when you first moved away and I came to visit you. Remember?" he laughs. I think hard but can't remember anything. "You were a wreck when I got there, saying you were going to sneak on the plane when I left so you could come with me. You were going on and on about how nobody there liked you and how you hated your school."

"So how does this remind you of that?" I ask quietly, a confused expression on my face.

"You said, in your words, 'They're horrible here! I hate them all! They keep making fun of me for liking someone and the person treated me horribly when he found out! I'm never going to like another guy as long as I live! They're too confusing if you like them that way!'" By this point Patrick had a good sized grin on his face and seemed to be struggling not to laugh. "And, like, not two months later you were talking about another guy that had 'stolen your heart' like that whole thing had never happened."

A small smile creeps onto my face and I begin to laugh a bit as does Patrick. Once we manage to stop laughing he looks at me again and smiles. "So… are you up for a wedding?"

"Sorry…" I grin, glad that he feels like such a close friend again. "I don't get married on the first date."

Patrick looks back at me, his eyes holding a certain look of intensity in them. Before I can even react he's kissing me. I blink, completely surprised, as I quickly pull back. Unfortunately I pulled back with such force that I fall backwards, the chair crushing my still tied hands, wrists and arms beneath itself and I. I groan; my wrists and hands now throbbing. "Angie! Are you alright?!"

"Yea… just fine," I mutter, my head spinning.

So did this mean that Patrick and I are now together? How will that work, him being a villain and me a hero after all? Batman won't be all that thrilled if he finds out… as won't many other heroes I'm in contact with. "Why'd you pull back?" he asks, looking a bit hurt before trying to make a joke out of it. "Am I really that bad a kisser?"

I laugh a bit and shake my head no, this is the Patrick I'm so used to. "No, no, no, it's not anything like that," I assure him as he pulls my chair back into a sitting position, though he fails to untie me in the process. "I'm just so confused about this whole thing…"

"What's there to be confused about?"

"For starters, when did you become a villain?!"

"About six months back when I decided to 'sing the song the world wants to hear', a.k.a rule the world with my voice."

"But why?"

"Look at the world we live in Angie! Pretty much everything in it sucks! Why not make it better by having anarchy that I run!? Sides, nothing has ever suited me better than this suit!"

I sigh with a shake of my head, trying to not laugh at the oxymoron and play on words he'd used. No matter how stupid his jokes, I almost always find them funny. But I have to agree with him, almost everything in our world sucks. A bunch of people are jerks, people ruin the earth and accuse others of things that they didn't actually do, and people are always hurting other. The world couldn't really go much more downhill at this point. "You're right…" I finally say.

"About?" he asks with a curious, yet pleased, expression.

"The world suck… why not try to make it better in any way you can think of. Even if your way is a bit… unethical, it's still an attempt."

"Would you like to help me try to make the world better Angie?"

I remain quiet for a moment, I'm not exactly 'villain' material but I really agree with him in a strange way. "If I say yes, will you untie me and give me something else to wear?"

He grins as he unties me and quickly spins me around. I look in the mirror and see that I'm back in the music note dress. Patrick has changed something about the costume though. My mask is no longer blue to match my eyes, in fact I'm not even wearing one. "Looking for this?" he asks with a smirk, dangling the mask, between his index finger and thumb, right in front of my face.

"Give me that!" I say with an annoyed tone. "I'm not going out there without my mask!"

"Nope, I have a new mask for you," he says holding a mask that had an identical pattern as the one on his own. He put them on me and bent down to kiss me. I put my finger on his lips to stop him. "What now?"

He looks impatient, which causes me to laugh. "What ever happened to Batman?" I ask with a curious expression.

"He's outside, still tied to a chair."

"Oh… then who's that?" I ask nervously, pointing behind him.

Patrick quickly turns and sees Batman walking in angrily, I never really noticed how menacing he looks before. "Let's start trying to make the world better now," he says with a grin before putting some earplugs in my ears so I can fight on my own.

"Sounds good to me," I say with a slight laugh, feeling a new sort of freedom fill me.

Maybe making the world a better place would end up being fun along with doing something for the greater good.

_**(And so my sucky, yet incredibly fun to write, story comes to a close. I realized this is like an intro to how they teamed up while writing this chapter :P So I may wite more stories with MM and Angie at some point. Hope Angie wasn't too much of a MarySue for you guys! Oh! And boo-ya! I used a Dr. Horrible and How I Met Your Mother reference in one paragraph XD I'm such a NPH dork.)**_


End file.
